Genesis
Genesis began on January 11, 2017, and ended on March 16, 2017. The game is based primarily around the general roleplay series, as well as elements from Resident Evil. It acts as a prequel to the series, detailing the accounts of the first ever Murder Game, and how the phenomenon had come to be. It was hosted by Atomyk and Verite, and can be found here. Participants * Ada Wong - Sixth Death * Alice Twilight - Second Death * Alucard * Android 18 * Azura - Seventh Death * Black Mage Evilwizardington - Third Death * Blake Dormi - Ninth Death * Cagliostro * Charlotte Wiltshire - Eighth Death * Clark Kent * Cullen Bloodstone - Seventh Death * Daizo - Eighth Death * Domon Kasshu * Doremi the Meloetta - Sixth Death * Eliot Waugh - Fifth Death * Fierce-Heart Ali - Tenth Death * Fighter McWarrior - Third Death * Hakuei Ren * Inspector Navel - Fourth Death * Jabber the Riolu - Sixth Death * Jaffar - Tenth Death * James Proudstar * Jason Todd * Jinx * Joshua * Kazuo Tengan - Tenth Death * Laharl - Third Death * Linda Martin * Lucifer Morningstar * Lucio * Mikoto Kujou * Miku Hatsune - Tenth Death * Naomi Kimishima - Fourth Death * Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra - Eighth Death * Revy - Fifth Death * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Road Kamelot * Rock - Fifth Death * Schala Zeal * Senna - Ninth Death * Setsuna * Sheev Palpatine - Third Death * Shirou Yusa * Travis Touchdown - First Death * Twisted Fate * William Adiyoi * Zerberus Death Order Travis Touchdown - DIED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN UP!' Alice Twilight - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT!' Black Mage Evilwizardington - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS!' Fighter McWarrior - ''DIED! INNOCENT! 'BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS!'' Laharl - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD CRUSHED!'' Sheev Palpatine - DIED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED!' Naomi Kimishima - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED AND BURNT TO A CRISP!' Inspector Navel - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED AND BURNT TO A CRISP!' Eliot Waugh - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''WHO KNOWS?!' Rock - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ROCKETED TO HELL!' Revy - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ROCKETED TO HELL!' Doremi the Meloetta - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ALSO BLOWN UP!' Jabbers the Riolu - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ALSO BLOWN UP!' Ada Wong - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ALSO BLOWN UP!' Azura of Nohr - ''MURDERED! TRAITOR! '''BISECTED!' Cullen Bloodstone - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CONTROLLED!' Daizo - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Nashetania Loei Piena Augustra - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED AND RAVAGED!' Charlotte Wiltshire - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''TAKEN!' Blake Dormi - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Senna - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SMASHED!' Jaffar - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Kazuo Tengan - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Miku Hatsune - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SLASHED!' Fierce-Heart Ali - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''HEART PIERCED!' Other Characters * Adam Eberhart * Albert Wesker (α) * Albert Wesker (β) * Alter Ego * Alvin * Amanda Waller * Annette Birkin * Carissa * Claire Redfield * Diablo * Jack Krauser * Kenji Miyazawa * Lana Lang * Leon Scott Kennedy * Lex Luthor * Milton Mamet * Mom Lalonde * Morpheus D. Duvall * Nick Fury * Oswell E. Spencer * Philip Blake * Scott Lang * Steve Rogers * Thor Odinson * Tony Stark * Ultron * Vladimir Bodrovski * Wanda Maximoff * William Birkin Chapter Details '''Prologue - "Countdown to Point Zero"' Through different, yet equally mysterious means, a group of multiple individuals pulled from across different worlds, here on referred to as the Survivors found themselves awakening within a massive room, monitored by a group of people with a degree of control over their bodies and wills known as the Umbrella Corporation. With a mysterious device inside them that renders them unable to resist the organization, their only alternative being certain death if they chose to resist, the Survivors are given just enough time to become acquainted with each other and gather their bearings, before being tossed out into a mysterious battlefield to do battle with four individuals calling themselves "Avengers," members of a larger organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. at that, whom Umbrella is at odds with. However, little did the Survivors know just what was in store for them following this encounter Chapter 1 - "The Watchful Eyes" Following the Survivors' defeat at the hands of the four Avengers, they had all awakened to find themselves taken in by the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization. As explained by the leader, Nick Fury, the devices implanted within them by Umbrella had been disabled, and if they all intended to return to their home world, they would all have to do one thing; infiltrate the Umbrella facility and locate whatever technology was used to transport everyone into this world in the first place, and reverse-engineer it to send them all back. After a brief moment's rest, the group was well on their way back to the Umbrella facility, guided by Scott Lang and Wanda Maximoff. However, the infiltration process quickly went sour, as murder was afoot. Both Scott and Alice Twilight were murdered, and the culprit, or culprits, could only have been from within the group. Upon a brief investigation, temporarily stopping in their tracks, the group settled on Warpath. Chapter 2 - "Welcoming Party" Warpath was revealed to be innocent, and the group was forced to proceed with the knowledge that at least one among them was a killer. There was no choice, for Wanda's power needed time to regenerate. On the next floor, the group split into three. Some went to an area called Experimental Applications, while others went to an area called Live Storage, and the rest stayed behind to protect Wanda from harm. In Experimental Applications, the group found a strange area where Umbrella scientists were testing the ability of creatures versus live targets. The group ended up meeting with Claire Redfield, saving her from a room filled with traps. In Live Storage, the group ended up rescuing Leon Scott Kennedy, but also managed to have an unfortunate run-in with monsters known as Lickers. The group who stayed behind ended up attacked by a mysterious and powerful creature. It easily killed a number of the group, forcing the rest to escape while Clark and Cullen distracted it. Everyone ended up meeting in front of the lounge, where Claire and Leon said the entrance to the next floor could be found. Unfortunately for the group, more murder occurred there. Naomi and Little Guy were killed, and with Wanda's powers about to regenerate, the group stopped to investigate and vote on who she should check next. After lots of arguing and vote switching, the group eventually settled on Azura. Chapter 3 - "Viral Uprising" After a heated debate, the room was settled on Azura of Nohr, who was revealed to indeed be one of the Traitors, acting under the forced influence of another's power, though with the help of Wanda Maximoff, the influence was lifted from her mind, and thus, the group continued forward, and upon reaching the next crossroads, split up into two groups depending on where they had went; the Drug Manufacturing and Virus Studies locations. Those who had wandered into the Drug Manufacturing area came into contact with another nefarious member of Umbrella known as Morpheus D. Duvall, engaging in battle with and eventually managing to defeat him, while those who had went to the Virus Studies encountered a man known as Milton Mamet, revealed to be working to find a way to cure the T-Virus. After the areas had been cleared out, leading both parties to the same destination where they reunited, they prepared to use the elevator they had found in order to advance to the next level, but before they could, they were rocked by an explosion, and upon investigating it, finding that three more of their group had been murdered under their noses; Jabber, Doremi, and Ada Wong, leading to yet another heated debate on who the Traitors might be, before the majority eventually settled on Jinx. Chapter 4 - "Keeper of the Reaper" After placing their vote on Jinx as the suspected traitor with the murders of Ada Wong, Doremi, and Jabber, a suspicion that turned out to be false, the group had no choice but to press on and take their losses. Eventually, their journey led them further up the facility, re-modeled by Umbrella into a strange mansion. From there, the group spread out once again in order to explore the strange facility, finding themselves in either the West or East Halls. Those in the East Hall had come across a man rather familiar with Clark known as Lex Luthor, the man also happening to be working with Umbrella, and as such, possessed knowledge of the workings of the group's situation. He had presented them with a choice; execute a hostage that he had waiting for the group named Lana Lang, or suffer three murders the next time the Traitors struck. After a heated debate due to Lana's connection to both Luthor and Clark, the group unable to retaliate against Luthor thanks to his fail-safe panel capable of reactivating the devices inside the group, it was eventually decided to execute Lana, much to the reluctance of the majority of the group. To add insult to injury, Luthor proceeded to then infect the group with a sample of the T-Virus for the sake of insurance, as he described. The West Hall, meanwhile, traversed through the depths of the strange mansion, including a peculiar mirror hall and a rotting kitchen. They suffered the same fate as the other group, falling victim to a trap that had infected everyone with the T-Virus, leaving everyone in a dire situation with little time to cure themselves, else they would fall victim to the virus, and death would be the least of their problems. After the groups had reunited, solving a puzzle to unlock a reinforced door in the meantime, everyone stumbled across a large lounge area where the Traitors struck again, this time the victims being Cullen Bloodstone and Azura of Nohr, with Lex Luthor also present and very nearly being taken down as well, though narrowly surviving. After a thorough investigation, the group pointed their fingers now at Lucifer Morningstar, revealed by Wanda to indeed be another Traitor. Chapter 5 - "Fever and Confusion" With Lucifer Morningstar revealed to be another Traitor, it seemed that the group was making more and more progress, though at the cost of a few more lives when the Nemesis monster appeared again, claiming Daizo, Nashetania, and Charlotte. Upon managing to reach the next level, the group were met with yet another crossroads, separated by two places labeled "Power" and "Testing," and decided to split up again, hoping that by covering more ground, they would be able to find a cure for the T-Virus that they had been afflicted with faster. Those who had traversed to the "Power" location encountered Annette Birkin, one of the top scientists of Umbrella that was present back when the group had been first transported to the world in order to fight off S.H.I.E.L.D. for them, while those in the "Testing" location encountered Annette's husband, William, both of them revealing their motives to be fueled by their deceased daughter Sherry, hoping to use the power of the Tesseract to find a reality in which they would be able to reunite with her. As Annette directed the Power group into a lab if they hoped to create a cure after an interrogation, William caught wind of the trap she intended to pull, making his escape from the group and making it known to the Testing group of his next plan, prompting the two groups to reunite in the labs. However, instead of William, the group had ended up stumbling upon another sight; the corpses of Senna and Blake Dormi, forcing them to conduct a small investigation before they were able to move on, eventually concluding that the final Traitor was none other than Clark Kent. Upon being checked out by Wanda, it had turned out their fears were true, and that Clark was the final unwitting Traitor. Immediately following the realization, William finally made himself known to the group, having infected himself with a virus that mutated his body to monstrous lengths. With newfound abilities in his beastly appearance, he managed to kill off Jaffar, Kazuo Tengan, Miku Hatsune, and Fierce-Heart Ali, with Annette being fatally caught in the crossfire as well, before eventually falling to the efforts of the group. Final Chapter - "The Ties That Bind" After a skirmish, William Birkin eventually was defeated by the combined efforts of the Survivors, who had also managed to cure themselves of the T-Virus. Moving forward from there, they eventually found themselves reunited with those previously thought to have been murdered by the hands of the Traitors, the victims revealed to have been "resurrected" by use of cloning, or rather, Replica Technology. However, they had all learned the hard way that those who were not murdered by the Traitors but died through other means would not return, the deaths of those such as Miku Hatsune and Jaffar being mourned briefly. Eventually, the group moved on again, guided by instructions procured by Cullen Bloodstone and others, before eventually managing to reach the fabled vault, where the Tesseract lie in wait. However, before they were able to procure it, a strange being, its existence hinted at throughout the course of the event, made itself known to the group, killing off Milton and Philip, before identifying himself as Diablo, implied to have masterminded the ordeal from the very beginning. With the group having made it further than he had ever intended, Diablo decided to wrap up loose ends and put an end to the group, sparking a grueling battle between himself and the group. A battle that no one realized would come to shape the entire multiverse forever. However, his power was too much even for the combined efforts of what remained of the Survivors, and he eventually overcame them in the battle that was eventually revealed to be more than it initially appeared. Epilogue Details Afterlife Details After her murder, being the first death beside Scott Lang, Alice mysteriously woke up and found herself waking up in an unfamiliar area, coming into contact with an enigmatic woman known as Mom Lalonde. She was subsequently given a task by Albert Wesker to investigate his office for mysterious reasons. When she got back, she found Naomi and Little Guy returned to life, or so she believed. Trivia * In-universe, this event is known as "Point Zero." * This event acts as a prequel to the entire series, tying up loose ends and resolving unanswered questions within the series. In-universe, the events of this are told in flashback by Oswell E. Spencer as seen in the aftermath of Civil War. * Critical reception for Genesis has been highly positive, with praise being aimed towards a return to the original formula after many successive events of experimenting with it, as well as the cast and the plot that tied up many loose ends concerning the series mythology. In the third Award Show, it was nominated for Best Afterlife and Best Game Prologue, and also won the awards for Best Game, Best Game Epilogue, and Best Ending. * This event marks the return to original formula (multiple Traitors, regular character death, and no Agents) of the main events that hadn't been utilized since System Breakdown. * Every chapter title is a reference to a Murder Game that was masterminded by the Arch Demon, from The Watchful Eyes to "Welcoming Party" pertaining to Welcome to Silent Hill, and "Viral Uprising" to Monokuma Rising. "Keeper of the Reaper" is a reference to The Reapers' Game while "Fever and Confusion" is to Fusion. * Chris Redfield cameos in the epilogue, speaking to Nick Fury, leading into the events of The Ties That Bind, but only as a voice over a communicator. Category:Games Category:Genesis